Getsuga Tenshō
|image=Getsuga_tensho_perfect.jpg |kanji=月牙天衝 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Getsuga Tenshō |literal english=Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer |parent jutsu=Heavenly Dog Whistle |jutsu classification=Space–Time Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Dan Inuzuka |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Getsuga Tenshō is an ingenious combination of lord Inuzuka's sacred sword and connection to Tiangou. Dan adopted its name after a wise tale he heard of why Dogs howl at a full moon. Their calls literally piercing it. Contrary to its name, there are two stages of manifestation. Perfect and Imperfect. Imperfect, or titled Getsuga Tenshō, refers to crescent shaped blast. Completed, or Mangetsu, is a giant orb that resembles a full moon. Giving this technique its moniker; Dan's Negative Lunar Star. It is a technique absolutely feared among his enemies. Development Years after successfully taming Tiangou, Dan and his loved ones established Yakigakure as a village of epic proportion. One large enough to encompass an entire countries land. Composed entirely of thousands of refugees all seemingly living in happiness. Enhanced agricultural crops, among their powerful sense of pride and belonging. His people loved him, choosing Dan as their first Yakikage. Not a soul threatened Yakigakure nor his rule. Dan's glare discouraged demons. Words sending armies scurrying home. Surprisingly, Dan's strength continuously grew. Nonstop training, expanding his innate knowledge of both external and internal aspects. One involving his now infamous realm. Word spread like wild fire. Mothers told children tales. When a sun goes black, it is their Lord's calling. His heavenly dog returning to his side before whisking them away for bad behavior. But while Dan mastered his whistle, Dan noticed that his own blade pulsed violently. Mimicking its own seizure. Of course, Dan lacked capable knowledge of masterly manipulating space-time ninjutsu beyond his whistle and summons. And he had yet reached his control over Tiangou's knowledge. His ancestor explained that through Tiangou's contract, his heart had reacted greatly with Tsuyunoinochi. Two dog gods often formed a connection through their owners heart. And so, one could use the other as a conduit for their own power. Meaning he'd unknowingly acquired a sword capable of performing powerful dark magic and accessing his personal realm. And after countless visits Dan's sword matured. -Developing Story- Usage *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Getsuga Tenshō is nothing more than Heavenly Dog Whistle channeled through a sword. Effectively combining Space-time ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. Dan's Getsuga Tenshō and Mangetsu are achieved using a single principle. The tip of Tsuyunoinochi serves as the focal point that is responsible for opening a rift in the space-time continuum upon swinging. This creates a dimensional void, or a pathway directly into Tiangou which is then shot towards his target(s). Tsuyunoinochi's attack is nothing more than two forms of a blasted portal. Anything occupying the space it touches, as long as they are within this dimension, is absorbed into Tiangou's stomach before leaving a massive trail of emptiness. As of yet, Dan can only freely access its incomplete blast; Known as, Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Getsuga Tenshō can resemble Mangetsu, as in its fired through an orb shape as well, but it must be fired. Unlike Mangetsu which is in essence a wormhole that absorbs all that is around it. After channeling his chakra and swinging his blade, Getsuga Tenshō releases a volley of crescent shaped bladed or orbed portals. When a blasted portal makes partial contact with a target, only the part it touched is absorbed into Tiangou. Meaning they are spatially severed into two location. Sucking its contacted part into Tiangou and leaving the rest at the current location. Orbs leave a spherical hole while crescent shape resembles a bladed attack. It is a technique that cannot be stopped by normal means, as it cuts space itself. By literally absorbing all that occupies that space, the surrounding object is bifurcated, unable to reconnect. Even environmental objects contacted are inhaled by Dan's mighty blast.As they do not consume an entire target, Getsuga Tenshō is his more offensive technique. PERFECT.png|Dan fires his Getsuga Tenshō at a mountain. Creating a wormhole into Tiangou's stomach. PERFECT2.png|After disappearing, everything that occupied that space is sucked into Tiangou's stomach. . A single portal will continue forward through an object or person. Spatially severing them into multiple pieces and casting those said pieces into Tiangou. He has severed those who claimed indestructible skin in half, and pierced cleanly through absolute defenses. Things that obstruct his path are sucked in as well, destroying his enemies hopes for using physical defenses. Getsuga Tenshō's blast disappears after coming into contact with a target. But it also sends the part of the person or object it touched into Tiangou alongside its sealing. Dan can manipulate the size of these bladed portals, so they can rapidly consume an entire person without cutting them into two different places. Dan's Getsuga Tenshō portals often shut when they absorbed a piece of object. Firing continuous valleys causes a target to spatially rip into different pieces, half of which are located inside Tiangou's stomach and others floating about. Dan can manipulate the size of both blasted portals. Either sending a massive portal flying at a target or a thin crescent blade that cuts his opponent in half. making it more effective against larger and more powerful opponents....Dan usually wills this portal shut. Mangetsu (満月,Mangetsu) is its full form. An orb that resembles Yakigakure's full moon. Although Dan can fire Getsuga Tenshō as an orb, Mangetsu is significantly larger. And unlike Getsuga Tenshō, this orb uses his chakra as a suction force, absorbing all that surrounds him. A wormhole of sorts. Also, instead of severing his enemies, it is used to transport targets and objects into Tiangou as a whole. Its shape increases Mangetsu's size. Amplifying its purpose. More for defense, it's large size allows him to teleport extremely dangerous targets into Tiangou. Entire mountains have been consumed by this blades unique power. And alongside Takenshi's earth release, they transformed a mountainous land into one perfect for a village. He has absorbed attacks that are simply catastrophic, transforming a hellish situation into a serene sky.. 703929-68_493_68_iy493_009.jpg|Dan's completed Mangetsu consuming an entire mountain. Maybe2.png|Its powerful suction strong enough to easily rip earth apart and destroy forest. Dimnsional_void.png|The dimension voids exit which leads to the infinite darkness that is Tiangou's stomach. The wormhole slowly absorbing anything that comes nearby. Trivia *Although named off of Bleach's Ichigo Kurosaki's famous attack, this move actually draws more inspiration from meido zenghetsu as well as my own space time ninjutsu revolving around Dan and the Tiangou. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)